Muttsuri Gen
Muttsuri Gen (むっつりジェン, Muttsuri Gen) is a member of the Muttsuri Clan, who have a Kekkei Genkai that is a variation of Steel Release. Due to his Steel Release he has been called "Fumetsu no Kōki" (不滅の鋼鬼, Immortal Steel Ogre). Gen is a "Missing-Nin" who's village was destroyed long ago. Background The village he grew up in was destroyed ten years ago and he was, for some reason, the only one to survive the attack that erased his village from the face of the earth. Since then he has been traveling around the ninja world, trying to find a new place to call home, but everywhere he goes destruction and mayhem follows and he is quickly sent away from the area. Three years ago a Samurai, from the Land of Iron, challenged him to a fight, hoping to rid the world of Gen and the destruction that follows him. The Samurai, who introduced himself as Yono Hikari (世の光), claimed to have never lost a battle to a shinobi, but Gen killed him easily and claimed his katana for himself. The katana was called "Inku Keshi" (インク消し, Eradicator) and was capable of negating any jutsu used against its wielder. Gen doesn't draw Inku Keshi against anyone who isn't a Kekkei Genkai user, using Inku Keshi's ability to negate their Kekkei Genkai. Appearance Gen has black hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue coat with a white fur lining in the hood, black pants and black shoes. His usual visage is that of either a scowl or just a very serious look, befitting his name. He carries a katana, called "Inku Keshi", with a round guard and a red colored sheath. Personality He is usually serious about whatever it is going on, hence the name. Gen never seems to smile or even have a sense of humor to begin with. With the demeanor he has it usually scares young children and makes everyone else feel uncomfortable, meaning he doesn't have many people around him. Abilities Steel Release Gen's variation of Steel Release allows him to absorb metal weapons, rather than giving his body steel-like properties, by dissolving the iron into his blood. The weapon must cut the skin and draw blood for this to work, since the chakra in his body dissolves the metal like a corrosive acid and absorbs it into his body. Though the weapon is gone, the wound is still there and must heal either on its own or through medical ninjutsu. He can also release metal from his body, launching weapons that he's absorbed back at the opponent. Doing this, however, causes wounds on his body from where the item was launched. Summoning Technique Gen has a contract with Ninken. He calls them "Hellhounds" when he summons them, taking on a demonic dog look to fit the name. They are vicious and violent, excellent trackers, and have insatiable blood lust. Their blood lust is so great that, if there isn't someone or something for them to attack or track, they will attack Gen. The Hellhounds seem to be capable of using Fire Release and Earth Release, though this is unconfirmed at this time. Nature Transformations Due to his Steel Release, Gen is capable of using Fire Release and Earth Release, since Steel is made from taking ores from the earth and purifying the ores with fire. He can use very powerful Fire jutsus for offense and uses Earth techniques, mostly, for defense and/or capture. Creation and Conception I had, honestly, come up with the idea for Gen in the summer of 2007, a little more than a year before Guren was introduced in the Three-Tails arc. Though that manifestation of Gen also possessed Crystal Release abilities too and didn't have the drawbacks to his Steel Release that I've added, to make things a little more fair. I am planning a second character to use Crystal Release. Quotes Trivia *"Muttsuri" means "sullen" or "morose" *The translation of "Gen" intended by the author is "serious" or "not to be touched" *the Samurai's name means Light of the World Category:Male Category:Missing-nin Category:Ninja Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Fire Release Category:Earth Release Category:Steel Release Category:Characters